


Smile

by AirFireWaterEarth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chill, Kind of a drabble, M/M, Past, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirFireWaterEarth/pseuds/AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi looked like his father. Same hair color, same eye color, same nose, same ears. Yamaguchi’s mother wasn’t Japanese. She was from Norway, with strawberry blonde hair, light blue eyes, and small ears. It was obvious that Tadashi resembled his father more.Tsukishima Kei thinks there are quite a few things that Tadashi and his mother have in common.





	Smile

Yamaguchi Tadashi looked nothing like his mother.

She wasn’t Japanese. She was from Norway, with strawberry blonde hair, light blue eyes, and small ears. It was obvious that Tadashi and his father were the ones that looked alike. Same hair color, same eye color, same nose, same ears. 

Yamaguchi Nina died when Tadashi was four. He remembered a few things about her, like the way she sang or that the stuffed bear that stayed in his toy box was hers. He would suddenly smell a scent and associate it with her sometimes. But he was too young to really miss her in a painful way. So Tadashi didn’t really hesitate to talk about her when asked.

One day, 13 year old Tsukishima Kei asked. It was casual, really. He’d asked if Tadashi looked like his mom after Tadashi had mentioned that Tsukki looked like his own mother and it seemed like leeway enough for a conversation. 

Tadashi looked up from his homework and smiled.

“Nope! My mom had blue eyes and blonde hair.”

A beat of silence followed. Tsukki was smart enough not to have to clarify. Had meant had.

Tsukki did, however, follow up with, “She wasn’t Japanese.”

Tadashi shook his head. “Nuh uh. Norwegian.” 

They continued to work on their homework, but it was obvious that Tsukishima’s hard to reach interest had been peaked. Tadashi could feel his occasional glances and Tsukki’s shuffling of pages meant he was distracted. Usually, Tsukki didn’t like the extra noise. Tadashi pulled out his phone and scrolled through the pictures until he found the one of the picture in his living room.

“Do you wanna see her?” Tadashi asked.

Tsukki looked up in feigned disinterest. “Only if you’re okay with it.”

Tadashi smiled and turn his phone to him and Tsukki tilted his head.

“Isn’t she pretty?” Tadashi babbled. “She had a pretty voice too. She’d sing me lullabies and stuff and I didn’t really understand them but they were really nice.”

Tsukki didn’t appear to be listening, but that was alright. He didn’t usually, and Tadashi was happy to talk about whatever he liked. Tadashi was about to turn the phone off when Tsukki commented.

“You and your mom actually look a lot alike. You got your freckles from her.” 

Tadashi wasn’t entirely phased. Tadashi was a bit sensitive about his freckles, but he didn’t mind it when they were used in this context. “Well wouldn’t say a lot, but yeah, you're right.” 

Tsukki frowned. “No, but… your face and eye shape are the same too.” 

Tadashi scrunched up his eyebrows and turned the phone to look at her. He’d never thought of that.

“Maybe.” Tadashi hummed. He turned off his phone and put it back in his pocket. 

Only a second after Tadashi picked up his pencil, he heard a slight mumble from the other side of the table.

“Your smile’s the same too.”

Tadashi looked up but Tsukki was back to his work as if nothing had been said.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't so much a ship fic as it was a scene I thought of and wanted to write. Low key picked Norway because that's where Frozen takes place.


End file.
